Lightel and GreteL
by MinightTheChocolateAddict
Summary: Okay suckish title but i did a Hasel and Gretel death note crossover. When soichiro adopts L to stop light and his realationship what happens when they run away and find a witch and a candy house.


**Hansel and Gretel Death note Style!**

**[ Midnight: Well...My Friend who shall not be named... *Cough Cobey Cough* decided to 'prank' me by deleting Days chapter 3. All five paragraphs! and i'm sorry but i cannot rewrite that! But it ends happily! So now onto something completly different...Sorta. DN Hansel and Gretel! So Yaoi fangirls and Fanboys get ready for Light and L! Hmmm.. AND MISA'S THE WITCH! lol Enjoy and please constructive critisiscm! Thankies! ]**

"Remember he can't legally do that!" Light whispered into L's ear. The fire roared next to them. The flame flickered and casted small shadows. They both sat leaning against one another. "But it is legal if he says it is!" L shuddered. "How?" "Isn't your father the town sherrif!" L said in a hoarse voice. Footsteps. Footsteps that crunched the twigs and leaves that were scattered across the yard of the cabin. "He's right you know." That voice. It boomed in Light's ears. Light cupped his hands over his ears. His hands were caked in dirt. He shut his deep brown eyes. "YOU CAN'T!" Light screamed without turning. Light's fathered only laughed. L shivered. not knowing what to do. Witch was very rare considering he was a young genius. L grabbed a dry branch that lye by the fire. He stuck the end into the roaring flame. He stuck out the branch and threw it at the man. Sochiro dodged the flame. " Your pathetic." He growled. " You'll have to prove to me your not worth killing." Soichiro eyed L as he grabbed Light and L's wrist. "LET GO!" Light tugged his wrist to his side. "Do not resist it will only make your punishment worse."

**XXXXXXX**

" I am now legally your father Lawliet." Soichiro said sternly. The orphan looked at the older man with hate in his grey eyes. L was 16. He had been an orphan since he was 5. His mother and father had abandoned him because they were poor and couldn't afford a child finacially. L had met Light at 14 and had started dating him a few months later. Being an orphan he was not well known around town and did not go to a school. Though with the help of a young girl who was the librarian's daughter he got a proper education. He was fairly smart and knew alot with her help. She brought him food and helped him when he was sick, never giving up his secret. He had lived happily until Light's father had found out and torn them apart. To stop the two's relationship, Soichiro decided to adopt L. "No your not...You hullacenagetic basterd!" L spat. This was followed by the sound of fist hitting face. Blood tricked down L's lip. " The best you can do! I lived in the woods for 11 years!" L challenged. This was again followed by more blows to the head.

**XXXXXXXX**

" You will sleep in the basement!" Soichiro yelled at a half awake L. "Fine..." L muttered blood spilled from his mouth. "Just leave me alone..." L said louder than before. Soichiro left with no reply. L wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. His head ached. He hated this place. No, that was an understatement. Hours passed. L layed there is silence. A pool of blood had formed around his head. The door soon creaked open. Light appeared he was was weraing a brown jacket and black pants. " L wake up!" Light whispered forcingly. L sat up. The left side of his face was covered in blood." Light's eyes widened. " He really is a demon." Light breathed. "Theres nothing we an do about it." L sighed tasting copper. " Yeah there is." "What?" L glared at Light. "We run away from this hell hole." L smiled at this idea. He quickly nodded. The two snuck out through the garage. The cool night air hit theyre faces as they crept further into the woods. The moon was half full. The two haeaded on hand in hand.

After a while of walking. The two spotted a light in the distance. They ran towards it and what caught theyre eyes was unbelievable. A giant house, It looked and smelled as if it was made of candy. Hersheys chocolate roof, twix walls and dozens upon dozens of other candies decorated the house.

"Candy mountain?" Light asked with a grin.

L stood there, eyes fully focused on the sugar-y heaven in front of him. Light burst out laughing. " You hit the jackpot didn't you?" L nodded. Another round of laughter this time from both of them. "Hello who are you two?"

The boys turned around. To theyre amusment they saw a skinny young woman in front of them. Her hair was bleach blonde and she had a short black dress. "I am Light!" Light said surprised but politly. " I'm L..." L said in his reguler monotone voice.

'Wow the black haired one is weird' the woman thought. 'But the brown haired on the other hand...' " Are you two runnaways?"

"Umm...Yes...Well kinda...I guess..." Light said not sure what was the right answer. "How would you like to stay with me?" The woman asked. "You woud let us?" Light asked excidedly. "Why not! And by the way you can the candy off the house!"  
>With those words L's eye twinkled and a mile wide grin crept upon his almost always emotionless face. " I am Misa! I hope i can get to know you better Light!"<p>

L tugged on light's hand and lurched forward. " Light-kun am I alive or have i died? I need to be sure!" " Your alive L" "But How...?" Light burst out laughing as L dragged him over to the house. He consumed most of the roof in less that an hour. But the strangest thing was that the roof just grew back. It creeped Light out but he passivly dismissed it. Light sat and ate licorish and small bits of rollo's since they were to bid by themselves. The two soon headed into the house. Misa grinned. She took ahold of L and shoved him into a giant metal cage. "WHAT THE HELL..." L screamed as his head hit the bars. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Light screamed franticly. Misa locked the cage and took ahold of Light. "I have special plans for you!" Light shrivveled back. "Like what..?" "Hmm well I've always wanted a boyfriend!" Misa giggled her voice was like screaming bats. "Ummm...Sorry to burst your bubble...But I have a boyfriend!" Light stated half heartedly. "Well that doesn't matter he's going to starve to death!" Misa screeched followed by more ear bleeding giggles. Light stood there fully paralyzed. His eyes were wide and were full of disbelief. He looked around. Before him there was a metal stove. Alost big enough to fit a person.

"Okay.. I'm not gay anyway!" Light excaimed. Hearing this L's heart broke. He slumped back. He closed his eyes and tried to forget. He was waiting for the end to come.**[1] **He decided to watch what was going on though. When he opened his eyes Light was hugging Misa. He moved her in front of the oven door. He then shoved her in and closed the door. He then turned the oven on. Pounding could be heard from the oven and then screaming. Blood curling screaming. L cocked his head as Light ran over to the cage. He tried to break the lock with his hands but to no use. He grabbed a bobby pin from a nearby table. He picked the lock and opened the cage. "Please come with me! I'm sorry...You know i was lieing!" Light pleaded with the sugar addict. "Why should I trust you?" L asked solemnly. "Well...Maybe this will change your mind. Light kissed L.

"The end!" Light Exclaimed as he laid down on the bed. "Happy now i read you a story?" "It wasn't very good Light-kun" L sighed. " But you tried so you get a honorable mention."

" And what would that be?" L kissed Light. "Goodnight Light-kun." "Goodnight L" Light sighed and went to sleep.

**[1] waiting for the end by Linkin Park**

**[ Hahaha I Laugh at my own horrid jokes. But how'd you guys like it? I love fairy tales but only the dark twisted kind! Well hopefully it's not bad! xD ]**


End file.
